


Break Me Out

by Sayche



Series: Dream Smp and Mcyt Oneshots [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Attempted Murder, Attempted self harm, Awesamdude - Freeform, Comfort/Angst, DSMP, Dream Smp, Drista - Freeform, Fluff, Gaslighting, Gen, Heavy Angst, Hyperventilation, Im tired, Manipulation, Manipulative Dream, Oneshot, Panic Attack, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Puffy, Recovery, Sam - Freeform, Self Harm, So yeah, Stab Wound, The Prison, Tommy - Freeform, doctor puffy, dream - Freeform, light fluff, listen yall that are here for the good tags, medic puffy, nurse puffy, oneshots, puffy, sucks dunnit, well sucks to suck, yes i added three variations shut up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:34:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29398452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sayche/pseuds/Sayche
Summary: Drista finds out Dream was put in prison, and soon finds out why....
Series: Dream Smp and Mcyt Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159652
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Break Me Out

**Author's Note:**

> ngl dream is ooc, as far as i know he doesnt want tommy dead and doesnt want to escape the prison either, but plot convenience sshshshs
> 
> 2k words
> 
> TW// manipulation, self harm, mentioned blood

_< Dream joined the game>_

Drista appeared in the same spot Dream was standing in moments ago, smiling. " Hey Tommy!" she said happily. "...Hey" Tommy replied, glaring. He wasn't looking at her in any directed dislike, but it was quite disconcerting seeing Tommy without a trace of a smile on his face or a twinkle of mischief in his eyes. He was leaning against the obsidian walls, arms folded.

Drista took note of her surroundings, looking around the obsidian box, the wall of lava at one end and the few pieces of furniture in a corner. Every time she entered the server something new was going on, some ridiculous far-fetched situation, and she found it very entertaining. The obsidian box looked pretty dismal and boring, and she wondered what it was. "Where am I?" she asked amusedly. "Prison." Tommy said shortly. "...What?" Drista said, her demeanor immediately changing to confused. What on earth had her brother done? Sure, he might be a little morally grey but prison? On a server where shady deals were made in the open and considered the norm? It was probably for some stupid war crime, the inhabitants if the smp liked to dramatize a lot of things. "Why? Did Clay take your discs again?" Drista teased, laughing.  
  
"The motherfucker did some fucked up shit." Tommy said with unusual venom. "Like what?" Drista asked tentatively, wondering if she hit a nerve when mentioning the discs. "He was just- really fucked up. He blew up the community house, and blamed it on me, and exile he pretended to be my friend and he- he made Tubbo exile me... and blew up L'manburg, and made me give my armor up and I-" But at this point Tommy was too overwhelmed with all the horrible things Dream had done to him and tears welled up in his eyes.  
  
_Drop your armor in the hole, Tommy.  
Look, they didn't show up! Like I said, I'm your only friend.  
Maybe I'll visit you in a week._  
  
"Hey, calm down. Just breathe, okay?" Drista gently said, concern on her face. She put a hand on Tommy's shoulder to try and calm him down, as the blonde was hyperventilating.  
  
"That's it- breathe in and out, in and out." Drista encouraged. A few more tears made their way down Tommy's cheeks and onto the hard, cold obsidian floor before Tommy took a shaky breath and wiped them away. "He nearly killed Tubbo." Tommy said quietly, before going over to the chest full of books to see what Dream had written.  
  
Drista saw the pain in Tommy's eyes and knew that a child shouldn't have to deal with that. Heck, she was a child herself, why did she need to realize this? And Clay did this. Clay hurt Tommy in a way that can't be reversed, and by the sound of it, hurt other people too.  
  
"So… is this place inescapable or what?" "Yeah, it is. Sam's done a pretty good job, hasn't he? He's really serious as a guard though, I don't know why." Tommy said, his humor already returning to him. "So how does it work?" Drista asked, taking some pumpkin pie from the creative menu and throwing some to Tommy before eating some herself. "It's spawn locked... I don't know how they got the green bastard to right click the bed, but some people are good at doing that I suppose." Tommy said, as if he hadn't threatened Dream himself. "You should ask Sam." he said offhandedly, turning back to the books.  
  
  
  
**Hey sis**  
  
_What do you want?_  
  
**What has he been telling you? It's most likely really exaggerated, you know. Tommy tends to do that.**  
  
_It's nothing... but what do you want? I thought you were taking a mental health break or something? This place doesn't look so hot._  
  
**Yeah, this place isn't that great. That's why I need your help to break me out.  
  
**_...Break you out?_  
  
**Yeah, of course! Sam wouldn't be able to prevent someone using creative mode from escaping!**  
  
_But... why? Why would I? I don't want anything to do with this kind of stuff._  
  
**What do you mean why? Because we're siblings! We help each other out! And you only have to break me out, no one will notice!**  
  
_I- I don't know Clay, but I think you might deserve this..._  
  
**What?**  
_  
I'm sorry, I just- It sounds like you've done some messed up things..._  
  
**You really believe them? You believe them over me?**  
  
_I -I don't really know…_  
  
  
  
Dream didn’t reply for a moment. His tone had started to sound irritated and Drista was already dreading what he was going to say next - which was ridiculous, he was her brother. She couldn’t help but believe that Clay was in the prison for a valid reason.  
  
**Kill Tommy. He's nothing but a nuisance to this server. Everyone wants him gone.**  
  
A netherite sword made its way into Drista's hand. "What... No..." she whispered, tears welling up in her eyes. She looked up at Tommy, gripping the sword tighter, backing into the corner where she was standing, so she wouldn't hurt him by accident.  
  
**Go on. Do it. Kill him. You can make it look like an accident, then break me out. You'd be doing everyone a favour by killing him. He's so fucking annoying, always being in places he shouldn't be.  
  
** "Stop it." Drista said desperately. Tommy looked around, startled at the sudden sound.  
  
**Kill him. Break me out. You know you want to.**  
  
"Shut up! I don't want to, I really don't." She gripped the sword harder, looking at the ground. Her mask fell off. "Drista...?" Tommy said, backing into a corner. There was a crazed look in the girl's eyes, a frantic expression.  
  
**No one would know if you killed Tommy. There'd be no witnesses!**  
  
Drista suddenly looked at the boy, eyes flashing red. She raised her sword. "Drista what-" But before Tommy could finish his sentence, Drista fell onto her knees screaming, dropping the sword.  
  
**Look how easy that was! You were so close! Come on! One hit and he'd be gone!**  
  
"SHUT UP CLAY! STOP IT! I'M NOT GOING TO, YOU CAN'T MAKE ME, STOP STOP STOP" Drista screamed, hitting the obsidian floors, causing her hands to bleed. Tommy tried to back into the corner even more, absolutely terrified.  
  
**There isn't much use really, you know that I'll win.**  
  
Drista tugged at her hair, yelling and screaming. "STOP, STOP IT, GET OUT OF MY HEAD GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT" She started pulling at her hair, trying to stop Dream. She frantically got a potion of harming, and drank it in an attempt to get rid of him. It didn't work however, and she reached for the sword which she had dropped.  
  
Tommy, realizing what she was going to do, started yelling at the top of his voice as well. "SAM! SAM COME HERE, HELP, PLEASE! SAM! GUARDS, HELP HELP HELP!" Tommy didn't reach for the sword as he was still terrified, but tried to kick it away from Drista.  
  
**KILL TOMMY, GO ON! QUICK, BEFORE SAM COMES! DO IT, KILL HIM AND GET OUT!**  
  
"SHUT UP!" Drista yelled, grabbing the sword before plunging it into her stomach. She screamed one more time before collapsing onto the ground in a bloody pool. Tommy began frantically yelling for the guards once more, screaming at them to come over when he saw the lava going down. Sam saw Tommy's anguished expression from his platform, and drank a fire resistance potion before jumping into the lava and swimming over to the jail cell. The minute he saw Drista on the ground, he didn't ask any questions and quickly messaged Puffy.  
  
_< Awesamdude>Puffy, come to the prison and bring any medical equipment  
<CaptainPuffy> What happened? Is Tommy okay?_  
  
Sam was about to answer before he realized he did not know who was unconscious on his prison floor. "It's Drista." Tommy said quietly after he noticed Sam's expression. _<  
  
Awesamdude>Tommy's fine, it's Drista, she's stabbed herself with a sword.  
<CaptainPuffy>_ _I'm on my way_  
  
Sam quickly took the bridge back across to go back to let Puffy in. He didn't pour the lava back down so they'd be able to get back across quicker. Tommy slid down the wall until he was sitting down, hugging his knees. He didn't help. He'd meddled enough in the past and didn't want to hurt anyone else. Instead, he buried his head in his hands, screams still ringing in his ears. He didn't look up when he heard the bridge moving, nor when he heard panicked voices. He just sat there, shaking, and only looked up when Puffy put her arms around him. He buried his face into her shoulder, clinging onto the only comfort that was near.  
  
Puffy rocked him back and forth, while Sam gently laid Drista onto a bed that he had placed. Him and Puffy had already decided to help Drista inside the prison cell, lest she turn back into Dream and escape. Sam threw a splash potion of regeneration and healing beside Drista to stabilize her condition, before turning back to Puffy. She nodded at him from Tommy's shoulder before unlatching herself from him. Tommy instantly curled up again, continuing to hide his face even though quiet sobs could be heard from him. Sam sat down beside the blonde and comfortingly rubbed his back.  
  
Puffy poured another healing potion onto Drista's wound before slowly pulling the sword out. She winced at the wound which would've been so much worse had she and Sam not used any potions. Puffy gingerly used water from a water bucket to clean the wound as best as she could, before she soaked some bandages in regeneration potions and wrapped them carefully around Drista's torso.  
  
She looked at both of the children, both who had tear tracks on their faces and trauma in their hearts. Their lives had been blighted by the venom of manipulation at such a young age. Not even Time's gentle caress could heal the scars that they bore. The server was a horrible place for any of the children, most of them growing up in wartime, causing it to be the only thing they know. Puffy resolved to put an end to this vicious cycle, but it was easier said than done.  
  
  
......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
  
  
Tommy stood on the bridge over the lava, heading towards the prison cell. He shook a little at the sight of the box, PTSD laying its cold hand over the boy's heart. He had healed a lot better than he usually would've done, as Puffy advised him so move in with Tubbo, even if it was temporarily. As a result, Tommy had been able to sleep at night and generally cope better.  
  
The bridge Tommy was standing on shuddered to a halt beside the cell. The blonde stepped onto the hard obsidian floor and walked over to where Puffy was. Drista was sleeping, but she had woken up beforehand and was healing quite well. "Hello!" Puffy said, preparing some bread Sam had brought to her. "How are you doing? Sleeping good?" she asked. "I'm okay." Tommy said, glancing over at Drista. "She's doing well. She'll be able to transform back without too much hassle." Puffy informed. At that, Drista began to stir. She woke up and smiled at the other two, gingerly sitting up, so she didn't disturb the bandages that were still around her torso.  
  
She and Tommy talked for a while, laughing and joking around. They laughed over the books that Dream had written, because for whatever reason the books were not connected to any traumatic event. Puffy looked over at them, wondering what it must feel like to have one of your friends share a soul with your manipulator. She wondered what it must feel like to share a soul with such a cruel monster and even fall victim to him. She shivered and although Dream was in prison, she knew that the server still wasn't safe.  
  
  
  
_**  
...The Egg**_

**Author's Note:**

> uwuwu comment and leave kudos uwuwu


End file.
